the dragon's angel
by angelmoondragon
Summary: After lisanna came back everyone accept from gajeel, levy and happy have ignored her. Then natsu kick's her out of team natsu. Lucy goes to the master and leaves Fairytail .she ends up going to a strange canyon. When she finds a dragon being attacked she protects it and in return it taught her one of the strongest type of dragon slayer magic called dragon's angel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I hate you!

"Hey lisanna help" Lucy screeched looking at lisanna. She was crouched near natsu who had hurt his arm. "Oy natsu help please" Lucy was having her head crushed by a incredibly strong hand. "Shit" natsu got up and kicked the man making him drop Lucy. "Thanks natsu hey lisanna why don't you fucking help already (lisanna started to cry) stop being such a cry baby and help" Lucy ran at the man using her whip strangled him and jumped on the ground. "Let's get the reward" "why is lisanna crying "natsu looked confused. "I don't care"

Back at Fairytail

"Lucy" Lucy turned to see natsu frowning at her.

"What do you want" Lucy turned back to look at her milkshake.

"You're out of team natsu "his face was stern.

"Finally" Lucy let out a loud sigh. "What do you mean?"Natsu looked confused again. "I've wanted to leave team natsu since lisanna came because you honestly are crap at fighting lately anyway I got to go see master" standing up Lucy walked to master's office.

Lucy p.o.v

I knocked on my master's office. "Come in" I walked in to the office. "What is it my child" master looked up at me. "I want to leave Fairytail" I said my face grew serious. "Why?" tears welled up in his eyes. "I don't know I just feel I don't belong here" he agreed and removed my mark I hugged him and left.

"Bye everyone" only a few people replied and then I left.

On the train.

"Plue where should I go" I looked at plue he was shaking like usually. Suddenly I heard two people throwing up i turned to see sting and rouge. I started laughing but sting gave me a evil glare.

Sting p.o.v

After throwing up out the window I heard someone laugh. When I turned I saw a blond fairy. "What you looking at fairy" instantly her face went stern. "I'm not part of Fairytail" I looked stunned. Suddenly rouge walked over to her. He whispered in her ear and she whispered back he sat down and put his head on her lap. "What are you doing" I wondered why he was doing that. "Shut up and get over here I can help with motion sickness" without a thought I walked over to her. She instantly put my head on her shoulder. I watched her stroke rouge hair.

Normal p.o.v

Suddenly both of the dragon slayer's were asleep on Lucy.

-Half an hour later

"Hey get up I need to go" sting and rouge opened their eyes. "Where are we?" rouge looked up at Lucy and sat up. "I don't know I don't know where am going see you plue come on "Lucy walked off the train and walked away.

Lucy p.o.v

'I wonder where I'm going' I looked at plue and walked through the forest to end up in a massive canyon. Walking along she suddenly heard a loud roar and ran towards the sound. When she got there she found a hurt dragon. "Are you ok" the dragon turned to me. "Hello mortal wait are you Lucy?" the dragon stared at me.

"Yes anyway open thee Virgo"

"Punishment mistress"

"Help this dragon"

"Hello Lucy my name is nukiwa, dragon of angels"

"How do you know me"

"Your next in line to be a dragon angel"

"What's that" Virgo started to heal the dragon.

"It's the second strongest dragon magic it goes 3rd element magic that is dragon slayer magic, 2nd is the angel dragon magic and finally god dragon magic"

"Ok" the dragon stood up

"Can you teach me please" The dragon looked at her and smiled "sure come with me" Lucy jumped on his back and they flew away.

Month one: elemental magic = water, air

Month Two: flying magic = growing wings it took 3 months

Month five: angel magic = healing magic

Month six: shape shifting = turning into dragon 2 months

Month eight: moon magic = using moon flame 3 months

Month eleven: getting my exceed named numi she's purple and looks like a female happy

Lucy p.o.v

"Bye bye nukiwa" I grabbed my bag and hugged nukiwa. "Bye Lucy remember call me if you need me."I walked over to the portal with numi. I found myself at the train station and got on the first train. "hey Blondie fancy seeing you here" I turned to see a annoying sting and rouge. "I haven't seen you in ages" I smiled at him. "I've been training" a smirk appeared on my face. Rouge turned to me "what you been training and how come you have an exceed" he said in a deadpanned voice. "Oh, I've been training dragon angel magic" I sat near a window cause I get motion sickness, rouge sat opposite me and smirked. "I heard about that isn't a type of dragon slayer magic" his face confused. "No my magic doesn't kill dragon's I am technically half dragon" his face made me laugh. "So your half dragon, prove it" sting said confidently. "I will when were of the train..." I stopped because the train had moved and all three of us were turning green.

- After 5 minutes they were all out the window's throwing up they finally got off the train. "Now prove your half dragon" sting was intrigued by the thing she said on the train. "Come with me" I walked into the woods.

Rouge p.o.v

I followed the blond into the woods suddenly she stopped and I banged into her back. "What now" I asked wondering why she stopped. "Wait here" she took a few steps turned to face them. Took of her cloak and smiled our jaws dropped. She had a pair of massive white wings. She flew up a bit and smiled "I can turn into a dragon too; I'm a rare breed of moon dragon look" she instantly turned into a beautiful white dragon. She was beautiful in dragon form and human form I smiled "so you're a moon dragon you're beautiful" she turned back human and smiled with a light blush.

**Please review if you think it should be a rolu or stincy who ever gets the most votes when i next write a chapter will be the one with Lucy nya~ **

**Please review nyan~**


	2. Chapter 2

The dragon's angel

**I do not own Fairytail.**

Chapter 2: nukiwa

Lucy p.o.v

"I'm going to Fairytail now" I turned to see the two frowning at me. "If you left Fairytail why are you going back" sting asked in a confused voice. "I'm going to get a mission I need money and then I'm gunna join sabertooth" I smirked at him. Rouge was surprised "do you want us to come with you?" "No thank you I will see you in a week see ya" I waved goodbye and headed to Fairytail.

Normal p.o.v

At Fairytail

Suddenly the doors were thrown opened by Lucy everyone jaws dropped. "Hi Mira long time no see is master here" everyone stared at Lucy. "Yes are you re-joining" the master walked out the office. "Hey master can I talk to you" tears filled happy's eyes and he flew into Lucy's breasts "luuuchhiiii" happy smiled up at her cry. "Happy I want you to meet someone" happy stared into her eyes "who?" Lucy smirked "my exceed numi come out" all of a sudden a cute little exceed appeared from behind her they all gasped. "How come you have an exceed Luce" natsu asked very confused. "You don't need to know anyway master can I take a mission I need money" mavorok smiled and nodded.

Lucy p.o.v

I walked up to the s-class mission bored and picked the first one I saw. "Are you sure you can handle that on your own" gajeel asked confused. "Luce why did you leave" I stared at natsu walked down the stairs and punched him in the face. Everyone stared at the pink haired dragon slayer. "It's because you're a weak little cunt" I smirked he was angry. "What did you say" he was growling. "The reason I left is because I am half dragon and I was being summoned" Natsu, Erza and gray stared at her. "This is fun attack me natsu and I will prove I am the last dragon angel and I will kill anyone who hurts my friends or dragons" natsu threw a fire ball at me. I smiled and grabbed it; it didn't hurt at all everyone stared at me confused. "That's quite a nice flame you got there but it's not that strong shame I can't eat red flames here you go" I threw it back at him. He decided to run at me I threw of my cloak and spread my wings everyone's eyes grew bigger. Natsu was inches away before she flew in the air. "That all you got I never knew you were so weak my turn **– transformation magic**" Lucy turned into a beautiful dragon. "**Angel dragon's white phoenix**" abruptly a massive phoenix attacked natsu. "See ya guys natsu **retransform and white phoenix stop**"Lucy turned human and walked towards the door when a knife went through her shoulder. Lucy roared loudly turned back into a dragon and called out "nukiwa granndiline." Two massive dragons's appeared Lucy instantly hugged nukiwa and smiled. "Granndiline can you heal my shoulder" a big sphere healed her shoulder. She ran back into the guild "Wendy come here" Wendy ran to Lucy and got on her back. "Wendy look its granndiline" Wendy's eyes widen to see her mum. Natsu and gajeel were gobsmacked 'she summoned dragons' the whole guild fell down (anime style). "Granndiline look after her I'm going on a mission nukiwa can you take me to mount skitany I have to kill a demon."

The client's house

Sting p.o.v

Turn to see a blond dragon angel seating near rouge. Who knew Lucy took mission as us. "Right here's your half" the client gave Lucy her part of the reward. "Here's yours and here's yours" rouge; me and Lucy accepted the money and walked out the house. "Where are you going now Blondie?"She turned to me and said "I'm going to sabertooth" she gave a bright smile turned to us and laughed. "Do you want a lift there?" I and rouge tilted our heads like a puppy. "We're all going to sabertooth, we all hate train's so why don't I turn into a dragon and fly us there" she then tilted her head the opposite way and smirked. "**Transformation**"Lucy walked up to them and roared. "Ah that's so cute you were scared anyway get on my back" they both got on her back and she flew towards sabertooth. Half way there "are you alright rouge" Lucy turned to see rouge clutching her chest scared to move. Sting was laughing his head off when he almost fell off and grabbed rouge Lucy began to laugh.

10 minutes later

Lucy p.o.v

Lucy landed down sting got off but rouge didn't so Lucy transformed. I looked down to see rouge's arms wrapped around my breasts I started to feel my face grow red "rouge we're on the ground you know" rouge instantly let go and started to blush. I laughed and walked into the guild I had a feeling everyone was staring at me. "Come with me I'll take you to jiemma" I followed the twin dragons to the master's office. "Hi jiemma I'm here to join" I gave an evil smirk. "Sorry Lucy but I need proof your strong" I gave another evil smirk. "What if I fight someone in the guild?" he gave a nodded "who will you fight" I tilted my head. "Sting he'll be easy to beat" sting stared at me because he wasn't sure if he could beat me. "Ok come with me Lucy" I followed their master and he took me and the guild to a massive field. "Right if you beat sting I will let you join but first what type of magic do you use?" I smirked. "The lost arc of dragon's angel I'm half moon dragon" they all stared at me confused about me saying half dragon but jiemma just smiled happily.

10minutes later sting was on the ground really tired and beaten up. Lucy flew down to where sting was and used her healing magic to heal him. He instantly got up and looked at me with an evil glare. Everyone was gobsmacked. "Good for you Lucy" numi hugged her friend. "Where do you want your sabertooth mark Lucy" I turned to see jiemma staring at me. "On my shoulder please" with a wave of his hand a purple mark appeared on my arm. "Where are you staying Lucy" I turned to rouge to answer his question. "I don't know yet" smiling at him. "Do you want to stay at ours" he had a weak smile I found it cute. "If it's ok with you"

**Please review nya**

**Review if you want rolu (rogue and Lucy) or stincy (sting and Lucy) nyan~**

**Hope you like it am not good at stories nya~**


	3. Chapter 3

The dragon's angel.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry I've miss spelt rogue so far. Romance hopefully Nya~**

**Natsu "Oy author what took you so long**"

**Me "fuck you natsu nya"**

**Lucy "go angelmoon"**

**Rogue "angelmoon does not own Fairytail"**

'Even an angel has darkness in their heart'

Sting p.o.v

I woke up to the smell of bacon, egg and sausages. "Sting, rogue" Lucy called out to both of us. She walked into my room. "What the hell do you want..."I just noticed that in her hand an upside down rogue was smirking at her. Rogue why are you enjoying that. "Oy get up! NOW!" I turned to say fuck you. All of a sudden she grabbed my foot and pulled me across the floor. "Hi rogue" he turned and smirked at me.

Lucy p.o.v

I pulled rogue and sting to the kitchen 'I hope they like my breakfast'. I dropped the two dragon slayers. "Now have some breakfast I made it for you" I smiled at the boys who were now glaring at the food.

Normal p.o.v

We all sat down and ate. Rogue and sting now knew Lucy was half dragon she ate like them as if she had an endless stomach. "So Lucy what you doing today" Lucy looked up at rogue. "I'm going on an s-class wizard mission oh also rogue can you come with me?"Rogue smiled "sure I want to see you fight properly". Lucy grabbed frosch, numi and rogue and jumped out the window she spreads her wings and flew to hargeon.

At hargeon

"Rogue you can let go now" rogue looked up at Lucy and smirked. "Sorry I don't like heights" he started to rub to back of his head. "Come on the client's house is around here somewhere" "ok by the way what is the mission?" Lucy smirked "we have to stop a group of dragon slayer's trying to take control of hargeon. So were looking for the major." "Ok so is that it" rogue pointed to a large building saying the town hall. Lucy face palmed and walked in. The secuquterry looked up at the two and smiled "what are you here for" her voice was so elegant like a teacher. "Where here for the request to sabertooth" Lucy said whilst showing her guild mark. The lady showed them to the major's room.

Outside the client's house

Lucy p.o.v

I looked at rogue who was smirking at me 'why does he keep doing that?'. "Right let's go to that forest he said about" rogue nodded and we started to walk to the forest. "Lucy?" I slowed down so I could face him. "Yes" looking at him "will we be able to take on 4 dragon slayers" "I see you don't have the same ego as sting, we can take them on easily". We were at the forest's edge. We walked into the forest when me and rogue started to shouted "dragon slayers, dragon slayers." A few minutes later the dragon slayer's walked out from the trees. They were all boys one was a bluenette, one had white hair, another had red and the last had black hair. Using my feminine charm "hello boy's we here to arrest you so why don't you just come with us unless you want to fight". They all smirked and started to laugh. "Wrong answer!" I leaned forward revealing my breast and tuting my finger. I smirked as they blush at the view.

Normal p.o.v

"Right and a little girl like you could beat us" the bluenette said. "What are your powers" Lucy smirked at them. "The red head is flame, the blue haired is water, white is light and I am black and I use iron what about you." Lucy and rogue smirked. "Told you this will be easy (Lucy turned to them) I'm half dragon a dragon angel. He is a shadow dragon slayer". Walking up to them "time to fight I can't wait" Lucy showed her wings and smirked. "Do you want to fight a dragon or human?" All the boys smirked "human please." "Rogue you take the white hair and I'll take the rest ok?" The boys are startled that she wants to take on all of them. "ok come at me" the boys ran towards both of them. The first move is from the redhead he throws a flame ball at them rogue prepares to block it but is surprised when Lucy catches it. "Ah that's cute it's a pinkie colour" they stared at Lucy confused. "I am going to turn into a dragon I can't be bothered to fight you seriously it's a waste of energy" they all growled angrily but stopped when she turned in to a dragon. She roared at them loudly. "Ahhh their cute" in a dark voice Lucy spoke again "you scared bitch's oy white go fight my friend he's bored" Lucy smirked at rogue and he smirked back. She turned to the boys to fight. "Come at me" Lucy started to do back flips, front flips attacking the boys. She had already beaten 1 of them. Rogue was doing well as well but is getting hit a bit. Lucy was only attacking one now because the rest were weak but when she turned she saw rogue get a big blow in the stomach making him fall to the floor. Lucy instantly reacted by hitting the person she was fighting and knocking him out. She ran towards the white mage and attacked sending him straight into a tree and knocking him out. Suddenly she turned human and ran towards rogue who was on the floor. "ROGUE, ROGUE GET UP" it was starting to worry her tears in the corner of her eyes. Rogue saw her face and sat up "you bastard you sca-" she didn't finish her sentence dew to rogue placing his lips on her delicate ones. Her eyes bulged because of his action but she closed her eyes and started to kiss back. He licked her lower lip to ask for entrance. She willingly opened her mouth to let his tongue enter her mouth. He instantly licked her mouth and started to greedily suck her tongue making her moan against his lips. They released and gasped for air before going start back into the kiss. Quickly Lucy released her wings and flew to the hotel they were staying at. Lucy landed on the sofa with rogue on top of her. He started to kiss along her neck. They both started to strip each other.

**Author note:**

**I do not like writing about sex so sorry if you wanted to read about that.**

**Please review and rolu fans I love them nya~ but i might have a bit of nalu or stincy neow.**


End file.
